Preguntas
by Sakura Kaname
Summary: Para las preguntas inocentes de gente como Kinako, las respuestas bien elaboradas de gente como Tsurigui. -¿Tsurigui-kun?- Llamó tímidamente la de grandes orbes cafés. -¿S-Si? -¿Qué son los puntos de exitación?- Preguntó con el aire mas inocente de todo el mundo. Situado en Inazuma eleven GO!


**Advertencias de la autora: **Si, bien… ¡Hola!

Okey, después de un largo receso sin escribir, esperaba una entrada mas… sorprendente… mal por mi, eso fue lo que salió ._.

Bueeeeno~ dejando de lado mi fallida entrada, este, no se como llamarlo… no es un Drabble, es mas largo que eso… pero mas corto que un one-shot… es un Drabble-shot(?)… diablos, regrese mas rara de lo normal ._.

Joder mejor me callo…

Ya, hablando enserio, las advertencias:

**-Primero**: Este es el Drabble-shot más bizarro y sin sentido que he hecho en toda mi vida, que conste que ya lo advertí.

**-Segundo:** Este es mi primer fic de GO, así que luego no se quejen si no les gusta la actitud de los personajes -.-

**-Tercero y mas importante:** Normalmente no pongo este tipo de cosas como advertencias, pero creo que en este caso es necesario: Este Drabble-shot tiene contenidos no aptos para menores de trece años, no tiene Lemon ni Yaoi ni nada por el estilo, pero si se tratan temas al estilo sexual y... no se porque escribo esto sabiendo que nadie hara caso xD

**-Cuarto: **Disfrutenlo o moriran(?) eWe xD

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma eleven GO! no me pertenece, pero no se preocupen, algún día dominare el mundo(?) y lo hare mío~... ¿Alguien se apunta para hacer una revolución conmigo?

* * *

Suspiro aburrido por enésima vez.

Estaba solo desde hace como media hora.

Cuando Shindou y el resto habían dicho que irían al centro comercial a comprarle un nuevo balón a Tenma (Sorpresa por ser "tan buen capitán") y le habían preguntado si quería ir, a él le había sonado mas interesante la idea de quedarse solo en el club a cuidarlo.

Lamentablemente, se había equivocado… esto era de lo mas aburrido.

Dio otro largo suspiro seguido de un bostezo, provocado por el fastidio tal vez.

Miro hacía su alrededor buscando con que entretenerse.

Bah, nada interesante.

En ese momento recordó las palabras de Haruna: "Hey Tsurigui, juguemos futbol…" y oh, esperen… ese había sido Endou~…

Lo que la chica había dicho era: "Tsurigui-kun, si te llegas a aburrir, puedes ver un poco de televisión en la pantalla gigante…"

Tsurigui, obediente, se acercó a la gran pantalla plasma en la pared, tomo el control remoto y presiono el botón que decía "ON".

Noticias… bah, aburrido…

Comenzó a pasar los canales sin mucho interés, noticias, película de comedia-romance (Que por supuesto, el las odiaba), mas noticias y oh, esperen, eso se veía interesante y… oh dios mío…

Sintió perfectamente como sus mejillas se incendiaron cuando se dio cuenta de la programación poco adecuada para su edad. ¿Eso era…?

-¿El club de futbol tiene este tipo de canales?- Se pregunto a si mismo un poco alarmado.

Si Tenma llegara a ver eso, ni mil balonazos de Shuuya Goenji le quitarían el trauma.

Aunque no solo Tenma, también había mucho más personas a las que eso les causaría un gran trauma, como Hayami o Akane, tal vez.

Y si hay una persona que definitivamente, le afectaría bastante eso, sería la mas aniñada, infantil e inocente de todos, y ni siquiera se imaginaba que pasaría si ella lo llegara a ver, porque…

-¿Tsurigui-kun, que estas viendo?

-¡Kinako!- En ese momento, el peliazul casi muere de un infarto, apretó una y otra vez el botón de "Cambio" desesperadamente, rezando mentalmente de que la castaña no haya visto nada. –N-No es nada, solo…

-¡Oh, "Mi pequeño pony"! ¡Déjale ahí!- Pidió cual niña pequeña, olvidando por completo la pregunta anterior, mientras se sentaba frente al gran aparato.

Tsurigui agradeció en lo mas fondo de su ser la exagerada inocencia de la menor.

Suspiro aliviado mientras se acomodaba en el sillón y veía lo que gran emoción le causaba a la chica.

Y dios… que Tsurigui prefirió mil veces que Kinako la hubiera descubierto, o al menos que el infarto que nunca fue si haya sido.

Porque es que "Mi pequeño pony" era tan… gay, si, esa era la palabra.

Tan rosado, con brillitos por doquier y soles y flores con caritas, árboles, plantas y edificios con forma de duces y… a Kinako le encantaba.

-Y… ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto tratando de iniciar una nueva conversación, harto de los "caballos enanos parlantes". –Creí que estabas con Shindou y los demás en el centro comercial…

-¡Oh, sí!- Contesto sin despegar la vista de la pantalla. –Es que a mitad de camino me dieron ganas de ir al baño, y Shindou le pidió a Kirino que regresáramos solo el y yo para poder ir al baño y luego los alcanzábamos ahí… pero luego Kariya también quiso venir y se quedo pelando con Kirino en la entrada y me aburrí y aquí estoy~…

-Mmpj, ya veo… no me extraña.- Kinako ignoro por completo este ultimo comentario, al parecer estaba demasiado entretenida con los estúpidos pony´s.

El de ojos naranjas solo bufo nada extrañado y recordó algo que lo entretendría un poco mas.

Saco del bolsillo de su pantalón dos caramelos, que si más bien recordaba, eran como los que le había dado Juana del Arco antes de regresar a casa.

Obviamente le había dado varios a cada integrante del equipo, pero a Tsurigui solo le quedaban dos.

Le quito la envoltura con cuidado, pero al alzar la vista se encontró con la mirada curiosa de una pequeña castaña.

El delantero solo la ignoro por completo y se metió el dulce a la boca, la chica hizo una cara de tristeza y regreso a su asiento a ver "Caballos enanos, coloridos y parlantes".

Pero ¡Oh, sorpresa! Comerciales…

Kinako suspiro aburrida y los vio desinteresadamente, tal y como el mayor anteriormente.

Comida, dulces, agua, programas… ¿Cuántos comerciales mas? Esto ya estaba tardando.

Y cuando parecía que ya era todo… Tsurigui deseo que nunca se hubiese ido a comerciales el programa.

_-"Condones "N Force", para más pasión…"_- Sonó el dichoso aparato. (**N/A: **La que entendió, entendió xD).

Pero no, señor… el comercial no había acabado ahí, habían mostrado mil y una imágenes demasiado "Subiditas de tono" para niñas que en ese momento se encontraban viendo ESE programa.

-¿Tsurigui-kun?- Llamó tímidamente la de grandes orbes cafés.

-¿S-Si?

-¿Qué son los puntos de exitación?- Preguntó con el aire mas inocente de todo el mundo.

-¿D-De donde lo has oído?

-El comercial…- Señalo la gran pantalla frente a ella.

Tsurigui golpeo su frente con la palma de su mano, y enseguida quedo paralizado del miedo al no saber que contestar.

-Yo… este… ¿Quieres un dulce?- Ofreció esperanzado el último caramelo en mano.

-¡Si!- La niña tomo ilusionada la golosina y sonrió. –¡Muchas gracias!

El otro sonrió nervioso a modo de respuesta y la vio agarrar el dulce, sonreír tiernamente (Lo cual le sonrojo un poco) y salir dando brinquitos de alegría de la habitación, tarareando la misma canción de siempre y juraría que escucho un "Te quiero, Tsurigui-kun…" seguido de una risilla traviesa.

-¡Fiu!- Suspiro aliviado mientras apagaba la gran pantalla y salía a tomar un poco de aire fresco, para bajar un poco su enorme sonrojo al escuchar las ultimas palabras de la jugadora.

* * *

La castaña saltaba alegremente por los pasillos canturreando cosas como "Caramelos", "¡Yomi!", "¡Tsurigui-kun es el mejor!" o algo así.

Frenó de la nada para abrir la dichosa golosina, quitándole con cuidado la envoltura y deseosa de poder saborearla.

Pero "Oops"…

Estaba tan desesperada que por accidente se le resbalo de las manos y cayó al suelo.

-Se cayó…- Susurro tristemente con ojitos de cordero apunto de ser degollado y suspiro rendida.

En eso, escucho una voz proveniente del pasillo.

-¿Entonces, te quedan mas, Kirino-sempai?

-Si, Juana me dio de más…

Vaya, al parecer Kirino y Kariya habían parado de discutir.

Se acercó sigilosamente y sonrió gatunamente al ver la escena…según lo que veía, Kirino aun tenía más dulces.

-¡Kirino-sempai, Kirino-sempai!- Entro gritando energéticamente.

-¿Qué sucede, Kinako-chan?- El peliazul y el pelirosa la miraron extrañados.

-¿Qué son los puntos de exitación?

Ambos palidecieron y se miraron alarmados mutuamente.

-¿Q-Que has dicho?

-¿Qué son los puntos de exitación?- Repitió con una voz mucho mas inocente que la anterior.

-Este… ¿Quieres un dulce, Kinako?

**Extra-**

Tenma llegó desbordando energía, como siempre, al club de futbol deseoso de poder entrena y mejorar.

-¡Chicos, he llegado, lamento la tardanza!- Pero no había nadie, lo cual le extraño un poco. –Uh, creo que estoy solo… veré un poco de televisión.

Y tal y como había dicho, prendió el aparato y comenzó a pasar desinteresadamente los canales.

Noticias, películas, más noticias, el clima, comerciales, moda… ¡Oh, eso parecía interesante…!

* * *

-¡Hemos llegado, Tenma!- Grito a modo de saludo Shindou con el resto del equipo que acaban de llegar, emocionados por la nueva sorpresa al capitán. -¿Tenma? ¿Estas aquí?

-Creo que se ha ido…- Dedujo Hayami al no escuchar respuesta.

-P-Pero… la tele esta encendida.

-Mmpj, Akane tiene razón, el no dejaría la tele ence… ¿Tenma? ¡Tenma!- Se acercó de inmediato a la esquina de la habitación, donde Tenma estaba echo bolita y susurrando cosas entre las que se podían entender "Fue horrible"… "No vi nada, no vi nada…"

-¡¿Pero que…?! ¿Esta bien?- Cuestiono preocupada Aoi.

-Creo que si…

-¿Qué estaba viendo?- Todo el club dirigió al instante su mirada a la gran pantalla plasma. Mala idea… terrible idea… ¡Pésima idea!

En cuestión de nanosegundos la mayoría del equipo se encontraba corriendo en círculos y gritando cosas como "¡Mis ojos, se queman!" y el resto acompañando al capitán en "la esquina depresiva"

**eWe Fin(?) ok no ._.**

* * *

**Notas de Sakurita-chan:**

¡Ohiyo Inazuma! ¡Aquí Sakura Kaname, alegre de volver poder a escribir!

Bien, no tengo tiempo para escribir mas, mi hermano me esta quitando la compu xD

¡No Ramón! ¡No! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO!

ASDFGHJKLÑ´ZNJMMMAWFVCWROO043

**Fin de la transmisión(?) ._.**

**Dejen reviews~~**


End file.
